role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mutsuki Kamijo
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Mutsuki Kamijo (上城 睦月 Kamijō Mutsuki) is Kamen Rider Leangle (仮面ライダーレンゲル Kamen Raidā Rengeru, Masked Rider Leangle), the fourth and final Rider to appear in the Kamen Rider Blade TV series, the strongest rider in Ace Form. History He is a troubled teenage highschool boy who was selected to become Leangle by the evil will of the Spider Undead (Category Ace of Clubs). There was an instance, however, when Go Kiryu, the initial candidate to become Kamen Rider Garren, took it from him and, with the will of the Spider Undead's parasite spiders, used the system to assault Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Chalice. Although initially afraid of the dark when fighting the Mole Undead, Mutsuki overcame his fear when he saw the smiles on the peoples' faces he rescued. Unlike Kamen Blade and Garren, the first BOARD-created Riders, he gets no Jack form mainly because of a lack of a Rouze Absorber, but unseals other Undead to aid him, especially in the battle against the Keroberos Undead. This ability was removed from him when Joker was the only remaining Undead. Mutsuki's high-class Undead seem to be the kindest of all the high-class Royals. His Category King is a pacifist, his Category Queen has strong sense of honor and loyalty, and his Category Jack is really laid back, and sometimes lazy, only fighting to defend himself. All of them tend not to fight, unless it was necessary. And with the help of his Category King and Queen, only then he is able to suppress the power of the Spider Undead and properly seal him. Mutsuki's girlfriend Nozomi provided a significant amount of help as well; though she couldn't assist with fully suppressing the Spider Undead's power, her love for Mutsuki enabled him to at least partially resist the mind control over the course of the series. Mutsuki was able to figure out that Kamen Rider Chalice is really the 53rd Undead: Joker Undead and that he will become the strongest enemy when the rest of the Undead are sealed. In episode 31, he says to Garren that he will defeat him before that happens. Mutsuki at one time had all of Kamen Rider Chalice's sealed cards because of the Category King Caucacus Undead (in episode 35, he uses Chalices Spinning Dance to defeat the Jellyfish Undead). He tells Mutsuki that he should stop caring for his girlfriend if he really wanted to become stronger. He continued being controlled by the darkness of the Category Ace until episode 42 when he sealed the Tiger Undead who now encourages him to fight only for the sake of others. Eventually, when Kenzaki is not able to defeat Joker/Hajime, Mutsuki decided that it was he who would seal the Joker. He battled Joker with all his might and despite that, he lost the battle. He was last seen with his girlfriend playing some basketball, after learning that Kenzaki had sacrificed himself by becoming a second Joker Undead. Personality Initially a shut-in, and somewhat of a coward, Mutuski's personality would change to be more violent, and outgoing as the Spider Undead's control over him grew. After being released from the Spider's influence, Mutsuki sought to redeem himself, and took on a more heroic personality, willing to lay his life on the line to defeat the Undead. Forms |-| Ace Form= Ace Form * Height: 205cm * Weight: 111kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 3.0 tons ** Kicking power: 4.9 tons ** Maximum jump height: 30m ** Maximum speed: 100m /5 seconds Ace Form (エースフォオム Esu Foomu) is the default transformation of all Rider Systems. Rider System-03 harnesses the DNA of the Spider Undead sealed within the ♣A: Change Spider Rouze Card and fuses Mutsuki's DNA with the Spider Undead's via the Leangle Buckle Rider System, transforming him into Kamen Rider Leangle. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from any other Rider except its lancer-oriented design. |-|Jack Form= Jack Form * Height: 205cm * Weight: 131kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 3.7 tons ** Kicking power: 5.8 tons ** Maximum jump height: 25m ** Maximum speed: 100m/6 seconds Leangle's Jack Form (ジャックフォーム Jakku Fōmu) is accessed through the ♣Q: Absorb Tiger and ♣J: Fusion Elephant cards. Unlike other Jack Forms, this form is not as maneuverable and lacks flight capability, but makes up for it in strength and defensive abilities. Leangle gains a chest plate with an engraved clover suit and is adorned with orichalcum tusk shoulder pads. |-|King Form= King Form * Height: 210cm * Weight: 150kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 6 tons ** Kicking power: 12 tons ** Maximum jump height: 35m ** Maximum speed: 100m/7 seconds Leangle's King Form (キングフォーム Kingu Fōmu) is accessed through the ♣Q: Absorb Tiger and ♣K: Evolution Tarantula cards. Leangle's helmet is now modeled after a tarantula with all the sealed Category Club Undead cards decorating the armor plates, with his stats being boosted to greater levels. Trivia * Like a previous "tournament-style Rider series" had the franchise's first bat Rider, Leangle is the first associated with the spider, one of the most notable of all animals associated with Kamen Rider kaijin. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)